Nolan Hotchkiss
Nolan Hotchkiss was a special guest character in the television series Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists on Freeform. He is portrayed by Chris Mason. A natural born leader, Nolan was the heir to his family’s empire. Though he put forth the image of a golden boy, Nolan was actually a manipulator who uses his friends and family to maintain his image. Not a big fan of authority figures or the word “no,” Nolan wasn’t used to losing. Biography Nolan is the wealthy, prestigious son of Claire and Peter Hotchkiss, as well as the younger brother of Taylor. Nolan's childhood was riddled with his mothers' pressure to be perfect - have the perfect grades, the perfect relationships, perfect extracurricular activities, and perfect appearances. He participated in many press junctions and was labeled "America's Prince" due to his family's wealth and rise to fame. A year prior to "Pilot", his older sister Taylor committed suicide which rattled his entire family. Nolan was the only member of his family to know that Taylor faked her death and went into hiding in an effort to gather information to shut down Hotchkiss Technologies. He remained in contact with her and also helped her gather information while surviving in isolation. Nolan later began his freshman year of college at his family's college, Beacon Heights University. It was during his time at BHU that he met athlete Caitlin Park-Lewis, and they began a romantic relationship. His parents, especially his mother, adored Caitlin and they became the "it-couple" of Beacon Heights. Their relationship soon fell apart and they broke up, much to Nolan's dismay. Under pressure from his mother to maintain his "perfect" image, he sought out a way for her to remain his girlfriend. He filmed Caitlin's mother, a senator vying for president one day, having an affair with a man. He then used the video to blackmail Caitlin into remaining his "perfect" girlfriend in public and around his family. Along the way, Nolan met Dylan Walker, an openly gay student in a committed relationship, and Ava Jalali, the daughter of two fugitives, and enlisted them both into his "perfect" posse of friends. During his friendship with Dylan, the pair grew close and Dylan voluntarily helping Nolan with his business ethics assignments. On a specific night, Nolan had asked Dylan for help with his business ethics, when Nolan became aware that Dylan was moving in with Andrew. Nolan suddenly began coercing Dylan into a romantic situation, which Dylan was hesitant about at first. They later made out and had sex, which Dylan felt awful about due to his commitment and love toward Andrew. Nolan used the events of their affair to manipulate and blackmail Dylan into remaining in his "perfect" posse and doing papers for him and Ava. After Caitlin and Nolan broke up, Nolan met Ava Jalali, whose parents were on the run from the FBI for embezzlement charges. He became interested in Ava rather quickly, and they began a secret relationship since Caitlin was his public girlfriend. He cared for Ava and was sweet to her while in private, but ignored her almost entirely in public. Personality Manipulative, cunning, and obsessed with being perfect, Nolan was a dangerous student who would do anything to stay on top. Physical Appearance Nolan was a handsome young man in his late teens or early twenties, with pale skin, dark brown hair, and stunning blue eyes. He had a muscular build and a sharp facial structure. Nolan usually wore dark but casual clothes but can dress dapperly if needed. Series Pilot Appearances (2/10) Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists Season 1 * Pilot * Sex, Lies and Alibis (Body and picture: mentioned) * ...If One of Them is Dead (Picture: mentioned) Romantic Relationships Ava Jalali: Dated. |-|1st = * Started: Before Pilot * Ended: Pilot * Reason: Nolan cheated on Ava with one of her runway models as a way to purposely end their relationship. Caitlin Park-Lewis: Briefly dated. |-|1st = |-|Fake Relationship = Dylan Walker: Hookup. |-|Affair = Relationships The Perfectionists Familial Trivia * Nolan is a member of the swim team and was aligned to be captain before his death. * He died exactly how Caitlin described - pushed off the top of Thorne Hill and impaled by the stakes below. * He is similar to how Alison DiLaurentis was prior to her disappearance. ** Both were manipulative and charming, using these traits to manipulate peoples minds. ** Both were sneaking around and in contact with a mysterious person, Alison with Ian Thomas and later A, while Nolan was in touch with Taylor Hotchkiss. ** Both blackmailed and peer pressured their friends to be their "perfect posse". ** Both "died" before they could accomplish their plan. However, in Alison's case, her death was faked while Nolan's was real. * Nolan is the first character to die in the series. * It's possible that Nolan knew Taylor was going to fake her death since he didn't cry at Taylor's funeral, as pointed out by Dylan. * His funeral and memorial service were held in "Sex, Lies and Alibis". Book Comparisons * Nolan is described as a "spoiled privileged bully" who bullies a number of people. He is hated by a lot of people but is still the most popular person in school. The book series focuses on his murder and the Perfectionists goal to solve the murder. This remains the main plot in the television series. * In the television series, Nolan is "friends" with Caitlin, Ava, and Dylan. However, in the books, he was only friends with Parker Duvall before her death. * In the books he views sex and romance as nothing, which seems to be the case in the TV series as well. Quotes Gallery S1_Nolan_Hotchkiss_Promo.jpg Nolan_Hotchkiss_Evil-Misunderstood_Promo.jpg 1x01_Promo10.jpg AKXo7i4K36.png 1x01_Promo17.jpg Screen_Shot_2019-03-20_at_10.21.29_PM.png Screen_Shot_2019-03-20_at_10.21.49_PM.png Nolan's_Body_1.png Nolan's_Body_5.png Nolan's Death Confirmation.jpg|Nolan in the papers Navigational References Category:Characters Category:TV show character (The Perfectionists) Category:The Perfectionists Characters Category:Season 1 (The Perfectionists) Category:Main characters (The Perfectionists)